Konoha High School Blues
by The Cookie Eatin' Ninja
Summary: After a life of homeschooling, Mizuki Sakimoto enrolls for Konoha High. She has no idea that there will be love, loss, jealous girls and cliques. Will she survive with the help of a certain Uchiha, or will the Inuzuka help her make it through the year, or will the task fall upon the silent Sabaku? NO YAOI! I do NOT own Naruto, I just own Mizuki. Sorry for any typos that you see.
1. First Day? No Problem! I think

As Mizuki walked through the empty, stark white halls of Konoha High, she thought to herself, _'How did I end up is this situation, I was fine with being homeschooled, but NO, my idiot uncle had to recommend me coming here.'_ Mizuki was so lost in thought she bumped into someone, "I am so sorry," She said as the person helped her pick up her textbooks, "No problem, if you're new here, I can show you around during lunch." Said the boy, and for the first time, Mizuki looked at the boy, he had tan skin, red marks shaped like fangs on his cheeks, his pupils were slit and he had sharp canine teeth, he was wearing the tandard boys uniform, a white button down shirt with black pants. Mizuki on the other hand, had white hair with dark blue highlights, dark blue eyes, and pale skin; she also wore the standard girls uniform, a blue skirt that reached mid thigh and a white shirt.

"My name's Kiba by the way, what yours?" Kiba asked with a grin, "Mizuki Sakimoto, nice to meet you." She said with a faint blush appearing on her face. As Mizuki and Kiba walked through the doors to their first class they found that they had a substitute teacher who was asleep at the desk with a newspaper on his face. The pair quietly tiptoed to two vacant seats in the back corner of the room, "Are you sure that you'll take the window seat, you said that you're an Albino, so you can't be exposed to the sunlight for an extended amount of time." Kiba said looking as Mizuki pulled her hood over her head and taking out a black IPod with blue and white flames swirling on it's back, "You like? I made the design myself." Mizuki asked Kiba who was standing there, gawking at the IPod that he wished he owned, "Wow…How long did you slave over getting those designs on it?" Kiba asked, completely ignoring the stares that he was getting from the other students, "Three days." Mizuki stated as if it meant nothing.

As Kiba sat down beside Mizuki, two girls walked up to him, "Kiba! What happened to you this morning? It's not like you to be late to class." Said the blond girl dressed like she was going to a party, she wore the standard uniform but hers was a green skirt, "Yeah, Ino's right Kiba, you're not usually this late!" Said the other girl who had pink hair, a blue vest over a white top and a skirt like Mizuki's. Kiba could only sigh, when the bell rang, he got up and looked down at Mizuki who was asleep on her desk. He shook her awake and said, "Bell rang." As soon as she heard that she jumped up and walked out of the classroom.

…

In her next class Mizuki realized that Kiba wasn't in it with her, she felt sad for a reason unknown, _'Why am I sad? I just met Kiba-San and I am sad because he is not in this class with me. Why is that?'_ Mizuki was snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher called her name to solve the math problem on the board. She was supposed to work it out on the blackboard, something she was unaccustomed to. She reluctantly got out of her seat, walked past girls whispering things about her like, 'Did you see her with Kiba earlier?' and 'I heard that her parents are dead because of her.' As stood at the blackboard, she picked up a blue Expo marker and began to write out how she worked out the problem. The class was stunned at how fast she worked out the problem. When she was done, she put the marker down and walked back to her seat. Once the bell rang, she sighed, "One more period until lunch. Oh joy." She said as a boy with blond hair walked over towards her and placed a hand on the lockers next to her, "Hey, I see that you're pretty cute. How about you go on a date with me?" The blond asked, Mizuki kept a blank expression and said, "No, you're arrogant, you think that just because you have good looks that you can get girls to swoon all over you. When dealing with me, you're wrong." She stated, and walked away as if nothing had happened. As she made her way to her next class, she noticed a group of girls arguing over, a seat. Mizuki saw that as the only open one and made her way through the crown to sit by a boy with raven colored hair, and a very _unique _hairstyle. The girls hissed their anger at Mizuki but she simply ignored, the raven-haired boy said, "Why did you sit here?" With onyx eyes boring into her dark blue ones, "Because there were no other seats. And I needed a break from all the commotion but I guess this school doesn't know the meaning of 'Normal'." Mizuki said as the boy with raven hair looked like she was a genius. As their teacher walked in, he noticed Mizuki's new face and introduced himself, "Well, since I see that we have a new student, I am Iruka, your social studies teacher." Said Iruka as he smiled at the class, "And would our new student like to introduce herself?" Asked Iruka as he looked at Mizuki, "Sure, I guess." Mizuki deadpanned as she walked up to the front of the classroom, "My name's Mizuki Sakimoto, I'm 16, I was homeschooled most of my life, and I'm an orphan." With that Mizuki walked back to her seat and sat down. As the class went on, Mizuki noticed that all the people had been shooting her glances of fear, pity, or anger. She wondered what she ever could have done to them, but as the bell rang, she forgot about all of her worries as she headed to her locker, put in the combination and grabbed her bento box. She hummed the words to Thousand Foot Krutch's song Phenomenon on her way to the cafeteria.

….

As Mizuki walked through the doors to the cafeteria she stood in the doorway with her mouth agape, there were barely any seats, there was a full table that consisted of Kiba, the pink haired girl, Ino, the raven haired boy, the blond one, another blond but this one was a girl that looked like the one who had hit on her in the hallway, and a boy with red hair, along with an indigo haired girl and a boy with brown hair, _long_ brown hair. As Mizuki was about to walk outside to see if she could find a seat in the shade of the trees, a pair of hands grabbed her wrists, she turned around to be greeted by Kiba with a smirk on his face, "You think I didn't notice the Albino walk in the room?" He said as he led her to the table he was sitting at. Once the two made it through swarms of people and to the table, Kiba moved his bag out of the seat next to him and motioned for Mizuki to sit, "So, how you like Konoha High?" Kiba asked her, she shrugged and continued to eat her rice ball. Everyone took notice at the silence that fell upon the table but one, blond, hyperactive, somewhat handsome, boy had to break the peacefulness Mizuki was experiencing, "Hey, you're the girl that turned me down in the hallway!" He said jumping form his seat, earning stares to him and Mizuki, "Naruto, calm down." Said the blond next to him, she looked just like him, the eye color, the hair dolor even the whisker marks on their cheeks were identical, it even went as far as to their clothes!

The boy was wearing the males uniform with a black T-Shirt under it, while the girl was wearing; the girls uniform but she had a white shirt under her school shirt and her skirt was blue. And the boy that looked like a girl wore a pair dress pants, and a tannish white shirt, but the red head boy wore the standard boys uniform but he made a few, modifications, he wore a black and red jacket and he added a chain loop to his pants. The indigo haired girl wore a big jacket to cover up her upper body and a blue miniskirt. So once Mizuki was done with her food, Kiba introduced everyone at the table, "The blond boy is Naruto, and the one next to him is his twin sister, Naruko, the red head is Gaara, the indigo haired girl is Hinata, the boy with the hairstyle of a chicken's ass is Sasuke, and the brown haired guy that looks like a girl from a distance is Neji, oh, and the girl with pink hair is Sakura and her lackey is the dirty blond, Ino." As soon as Kiba was done introducing everybody, a girl with red hair and glasses walked up and tapped her shoulder, "Hi, you must be the new girl, I just want to let you know, be careful in P.E, you don't know what I might attempt." With a sneer, the girl walked off. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and the first one to leave was Naruto shouting, "PE here I come!" In an impossibly loud voice.

….

In PE Mizuki gave a note to her teacher, "So you're saying that you need a long sleeve shirt or to be allowed to wear sweats for **that** reason?" Tsunade asked Mizuki, "Yes ma'am, my doctor requested that so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable." Mizuki deadpanned, her gym teacher nodded and she walked off to get dressed in the locker room. When she got in there, she noticed girls standing applying make-up and asking which headband to use. Mizuki sighed and walked into a stall to get dressed, once she was done, she walked out a quiet as she came. The boys stared as the new girl came out in a black jacket zipped halfway up with a white sports bra underneath and with some sweat pants along with some black Converse. There was one who had the guts to walk up to her and hit on her, "Hey, I hear that you have quite the reputation in this school on your first day, how would you like to get a boyf-" he was cut off by a swift kick to the gut, "No thank you. I'm perfectly fine with being single." Mizuki said as she took her seat next to Kiba and Sasuke on the gym floor. Tsunade learned that Mizuki was in gymnastics and asked if she would be comfortable showing what she could do, "I don't really like showing off the fact that I'm flexible, especially wen half of my PE class are males." Mizuki said.

As class went on, they had to play dodge ball, Shirts vs. Skins, "Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Mizuki, you all are on Skins. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Karin, Naruko, Lee, and TenTen you all are on Shirts." Tsunade said, completely calm about the fact that a girl was on Skins, and with a bunch of boys at that. Once Mizuki had her jacket off, she was bombed with questions, "Hey, are you injured? You have bandages on your arms and stomach." Said Kiba, "Yeah, Kiba's right. If you're injured then you shouldn't play." Sasuke said, just adding to her anger. Tsunade ordered them to stop talking and blew the whistle for the game to start.

Mizuki flicked around the floor not staying in one place for longer than fifteen seconds. She picked up all the balls that were thrown her way, giving some to her team members. On her signal, they all threw the balls each aiming for a certain person, Mizuki hit Karin in the face and shout, "How you like that Slut!" and walked off to get dressed. Back in the locker rooms a fight was about to break out, Mizuki against Karin, "Bitch! Why'd you hit me in the face?" Karin shouted, "Dumbass! Why didn't you dodge?" Said Mizuki charging up for a punch. Karin was the first to attack slapping Mizuki in the face, Mizuki punched her in the face and used her forearm to pin her to the lockers, once she did that she leaned in and whispered loud enough for only Karin to hear, "Try that again and you'll never see the light of day." With that she backed off, in her normal clothes and a mark on her cheek. Kiba ran up to her asking if she was ok, "I heard screaming, you're ok, right?" He asked with worry evident in his eyes, "I'm fine, I just want to go home." Mizuki said with a downcast expression. Kiba took notice and asked her something she thought would never happen, to someone like her at least, "Hey, Mizuki, I'm having a party at my house tonight, you can come if you want." Kiba said with a smirk, Mizuki immediately beamed at the suggestion and said, "Yeah, I'm coming!" With a smile. Once the bell rang, Mizuki was hoping for the end of the day to come faster. All so she could see a certain boy who had a strong affect on her.


	2. Party? Never Been to One But OK!

In her final class Mizuki was eager for it to be over, all so she could hop in her uncle's car, go home and get dressed just so she could go to a party at a boy's house, and she barely knew the boy on top of that! Once the bell rang, Mizuki was the first one out of the door, she ran out to her locker knowing that Kiba was going to be waiting to see if he needed to give her a ride or if she could be dropped off. As Mizuki got closer to her locker her smile only grew wider, she saw Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara talking about the plans for the party, "Boo!" Mizuki said as she popped up on Gaara's shoulders, "Ahh, so scary." Gaara said in a monotone, "Gaa-Ni-San, you're no fun anymore." Mizuki stated with a pout. Kiba and Sasuke eyed Gaara carefully; "We were friends when she moved to Suna for a few years." Gaara said, as the four walked out of the school building.

Once Mizuki saw a black F-150 pull up in front of the school, she took out a pen and scribbled something on Kiba's arm, "That's my number and address, pick me up at 6:30. I want to help set up, 'kay?" Mizuki asked as she walked off, "Sure, no problem." Kiba said as a faint blush appeared on his face. As soon as Mizuki got in the car and her uncle sped off, Kiba turned to Gaara and Sasuke and asked, "How the hell, do I understand her?" Kiba half asked, half shouted, "Beats me, and I've known the girl since we were 6." Gaara stated, Sasuke shrugged and the three boys headed off to Kiba's house to help with cleaning up a bit.

….With Mizuki…..

As Mizuki laid across her bed, still in her school uniform, she turned towards the clock, "5:45 huh, I should start getting ready." She deadpanned as she got up and walked to her dresser. It was mid-spring so it shouldn't be to cold outside, so she grabbed a blue button down shirt with green patterns on it, a white sports bra and some white shorts. She headed off into her bathroom and took a 15-minute shower, got dresses and put on some white Converse. Her uncle called her downstairs and she gladly walked down with pride evident on her face, "And where do you think you're going Mizuki?" her uncle asked, "Uncle, I'm going to a party, it's my first party since what, 3rd grade? Please let me have this one chance to make some more friends?" Mizuki said pulling off her perfected puppy-dog eyes, "Fine child, just, be careful." Her uncle stated worry flashing on his features. Mizuki nodded and ran upstairs to pack a bag with all the things she would need. She grabbed her IPod, asthma inhaler, some bandages, and her phone. Once she was packed her uncle said that there was a boy waiting for her, she ran downstairs and being the klutz she is, nearly fell face first on the cold, tile floor. She quickly gathered herself before walking to see Kiba standing with a blue T-shirt and some black jeans with some black, blue and white Air Jordan's.

As Mizuki walked out the door, she looked at Kiba and blushed, '_I feel like a giddy anime girl, falling for a boy that I barely know anything about…I feel pathetic…' _Mizuki thought as she walked alongside Kiba. Kiba kept sparing glances at Mizuki as they walked down the sidewalk to his house, '_God, she looks beautiful. Now if I could only bring myself to tell her that…' _Kiba thought as his hand brushed against Mizuki's unknowingly. The sudden action made Mizuki redden and she hoped that heat wasn't radiating off of her as she walked next to Kiba.

"Well, here we are." Kiba stated as they walked through the gates to his house, Mizuki didn't pay attention to the house, she focused her attention to the large white dog looking at her blankly, "Ne, Kiba, is that your dog?" Mizuki asked while still looking at the dog, "Yeah, why?" Kiba asked hoping that she wouldn't be afraid of the dog, "Well, he's adorable!" Mizuki squeaked and calmly walked up to pet the dog behind his ear, "What's his name?" Mizuki asked not looking at Kiba, "Akamaru, and I've been meaning to tell you," Kiba said, "Kiba? Continue, you've been meaning to tell me," Mizuki trailed off to let Kiba continue what he was saying, "I've been meaning to tell you that you look beautiful tonight, blue is a good color on you might I add." Kiba said with a smirk. Mizuki clearly blushed a shade of violet, she hoped that since it was somewhat dark out Kiba wouldn't be able to see her face.

Once Sasuke cleared his throat for the umpteenth time, Kiba looked his way and dragged Mizuki inside of his house, "Well, where's the Breaking Benjamin coming from, I need to find the source of it." Mizuki said with a mischievous grin plastered onto her face. Kiba shrugged and led her to a music room with a drum kit, guitars and a piano in the far corner, and Gaara was the source of the song being played. Mizuki started singing the words to the song without knowing,

_"You my friend  
You're a lot like them  
But I caught your lie  
And you know I did  
Now I'm lost in you  
Like I always do  
And I'd die to win  
'Cause I'm born to lose"_

Mizuki stopped singing when she felt like she was being stared at, "What?" Mizuki asked feeling heat rise up to her cheeks, "Keep singing, it's not like anybody's stoppin' you." Sasuke said with a faint smirk. Mizuki sighed and continued to sing the song,

_"Firefly  
Could you shine your light  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
As I fall in line  
And it's hard to try  
When you're open wide_

Take my hand  
We'll be off and then  
We'll come back again  
To a different land  
Now I like this way  
You can go away  
If you guess the name  
You cannot replace

Firefly  
Could you shine your light  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
As I fall in line  
And it's hard to try  
When you're open wide"

Mizuki paused as she noticed that eyes were once again on her, "I'm not singing any more, I don't do screamo, and I can do rap, but I choose not to," Mizuki said with a downcast expression, "and I want pizza" Mizuki finished using her growling stomach for extra emphasis. Kiba laughed and went to order pizza, "Gaara, I didn't know you could play the drums." Mizuki stated as she stared at the redhead in question, "I had to have something to do after you moved back to Kiri, it was boring as fuck and Kankuro was starting to piss me off and Temari wouldn't stop blabbing about how she missed having a little sister and shit, so, I started playing the drums in hopes that I wouldn't pound their heads in." Gaara finished with a sigh, Kiba soon walked back in with Naruto, Naruko, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Rock Lee. All eyes flew to Mizuki because practically everyone heard her singing, "let's play poker!" Naruto suggested, "No! We're playing Truth or Dare!" Ino shouted causing the blond to stop in his tracks. Ino wouldn't even let them go back in the living room, so they all sat in a crowded circle in the middle of the room. Ino as bubbly and giddy as can be, she started the game asking Mizuki, "Mizuki, truth of dare?" Ino said in an innocent voice, "Dare, I'm no four year old who can't handle running around the house butt-naked, and Gaara, you say nothing about that day! If you do, then you won't get one of the three Hershey's bars that I keep in my back pack!" Mizuki finished glaring at Gaara, Ino stared blankly but told Mizuki her dare, "Mizuki, I dare you, to sing one of Justin Bieber's songs!" Ino finished with a glint in her eyes. Mizuki sat there, mouth agape for about ten minutes before she said, "Fuck no, I'll be damned if I have to sing a song by the little Canadian girl that fell victim to drugs." Mizuki stated rather calmly in spite of her growing anger, "But, it's a dare, you have to do it if it's a dare!" Ino stated.

Mizuki said, "Fine," as she walked to the outskirts of the circle, she started singing one of Justin's songs,

_"My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me I guess I'm just a sucker for love 'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving' 'Cause you're my angel sent from above_  
_Baby, you can do no wrong My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya_  
_Love me, love me, say that you love me Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me ya love me."_

Once Mizuki was done she got stares from everybody as she sat back down in the circle, "Sasuke, truth or dare?" Mizuki said with a vein popping out because of the undeserved stares that she was receiving, "Dare." Sasuke said coolly, "I dare you to run around the house in your underwear screaming 'I'm a hopeless emo boy who needs help!'" Mizuki said with a smile, "Fine." Sasuke said as he took off his jacket, then shirt allowing Ino and Sakura to squeal, then his pants, and then his shoes and socks. Mizuki told him to wait as she got her camera, "It's a Kodak moment!" She shouted as she snapped a picture, Sasuke started running around the house shouting like the helpless boy he is, "I'm a hopeless emo boy who needs help! I'm a hopeless emo boy who needs help! I'm a hopeless emo boy who needs help!" Until he finished his entire lap around the house, he sat back down after pulling his pants and pulling his jacket on, "Happy?" He asked slightly out of breath, "Yup, I got perfect YouTube material right here!" Mizuki said patting her trusty Kodak. As everyone stared at her and Sasuke, then Sasuke asked, "Gaara, truth or dare," Sasuke asked, "Truth." Gaara said calmly, "What happened to Mizuki when she told you to not say anything about that day?" Sasuke asked Gaara, "Well, how to put it, we had just eaten pizza and had like twelve cups of coffee and she had to go take her bath and she refused after she was out of her clothes, so she ran around butt naked for about 15 minutes avoiding my uncle." Gaara said as Mizuki stood up and walked over to him, "Gaara, stand up." Mizuki commanded. Gaara did as told and soon he was being chased around the house by a screaming Albino saying, "You rotten fucker! I told you not to say a word! But you just have to run your big-ass mouth!" Once Mizuki put Gaara in a chokehold they sat down in the circle and the game continued.

"Kiba, truth or dare." Gaara asked, "Dare." Kiba said, Gaara smirked and said, "I dare you to sing and dance to Caremelldansen!" Gaara said going to get Ino's IPod to play the song, as Kiba danced Mizuki was rolling on the floor laughing, once it was over, Kiba sat down and Ino suggested a different game, "Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" She shouted, "What's that?" Mizuki asked utterly confused, "Oh, you'll see…" Gaara stated slightly flushed.

* * *

**A/N I'm noticing that the story doesn't have many readers, followers, reviews, etc. I would be glad if I could get at least 5 reviews before I post a new chapter. Thank You ^^**


	3. 7 Minutes in Heaven? Yeah Right!

_Last Chapter-_ _Ino suggested a different game, "Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" She shouted, "What's that?" Mizuki asked utterly confused, "Oh, you'll see…" Gaara stated slightly flushed._

As Ino stared at everyone in the circle she finally said, "Fine, we can do something else…" After she said that, everyone jumped up and followed Kiba into the living room as he powered up his Xbox Kinect. Just then, he pulled out Just Dance 4 and asked who wanted to play, "My sister saw it and bought it right away, and lets do girls against boys." Kiba suggested, "I'm in!" TenTen shouted, "Ok, sure." Neji stated calmly. Lee said something about 'The power of Youth!' and shit, Naruko said that she would do J-Lo's song, Sakura and Ino decided to do SuperBass, while everybody else settled on Skrillex, except for Lee…he got Rick Rolled by a video game…

"Mizuki and Gaara, you two up first!" Kiba shouted as he moved the sofa out of injury range, "Gaara, I hope you don't mind losing to a girl." Mizuki stated, "I'll be damned if I ever lose to you." Gaara said with a smirk.

….*POV CHANGE MIZUKI SAKIMOTO*…..

As soon as the song started, Gaara and me were making geometric shapes in the air, soon enough we actually started moving, and I was winning. Gaara was about 100 points behind me, so yeah…but when the bass dropped I pulled ahead even more! I was surprised; I'm the only one that knows what Gaara is capable of. Once the song was over, I noticed that I won, by forty-five points…Gaara smirked at my reaction, all the girls were hugging me and I was being cuddled. I hated it when I was cuddled, once that was over; TenTen went against Neji in Gangnam Style.

TenTen sure could move though, she put Neji in a trance for half the dance! Once they were done, Neji had lost. We all ran up to hug TenTen and we sat back down to watch Naruto and Hinata dance 'Moves Like Jagger' in the end, Naruto won.

Hinata sat down sad thinking that she had done something wrong. Sakura was the one who had to cheer her up.

Naruko danced with Sasuke in 'Wild Wild West' and Naruko sure can move! Her hips swayed with every move she made! All the boys were looking like they had a boner. It was sad if you ask me. But in the end, Naruko won! I jumped telling her she did great and that we were one-step closer to winning.

Then Ino and Lee were Rick Rolled so many times that I had to excuse my self! I was laughing at how Lee was singing along with the guy, but really, who would dance in a jumpsuit a cape and underwear? Well, I'm not going to go there. Lee ended up winning because Ino forfeited, so all that was left was Kiba and Sakura.

Kiba had picked 'Good Feeling' and amazingly he won! So all together, Kiba, Naruto and Lee won for the boys, and for the girls; Me, Naruko and TenTen won for the girls. I hate it when there are ties so I spoke up, "Hey," I said snapping everyone out of their little trances, "I hate tied games, so how about one more round?" At that sound Kiba stood up and pulled me with him.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and little sparks flowed through me as Kiba held my hand. We had danced to 'We No Speak Americano' and might I add, if they had 'Party Rock Anthem' Kiba would've beaten anyone at it, the boy's got skills! After that dance-off was over, the pizza guy came and Kiba jumped over the couch to get the pizza! I just stood there, looking. Who the fuck, would jump over a sofa to get pizza? Well, apparently Kiba…

…POV SWITCH KIBA INUZUKA…..

When I say I was hungry, I meant that I was starving! I jumped over the couch 'cause it was in my way. I paid for the pizza and in less than two minutes everybody rushed into the kitchen with a plate in hand! Since I had ordered 2 pizzas, both large. I gave everyone two slices. Mizuki was quiet so I walked up to her while she was fixing something to drink and wrapped my arms around her waist, putting my chin on her shoulder. I could feel her tense up, I didn't mind, but _no_ my hormones had to take control, I accidentally nipped her ear, ok, maybe it wasn't an accident. She yelped but nobody could hear it. They were all in the living room; I was in the kitchen with Mizuki. Did I mention that we were alone? I don't think I did…whatever, once we were in the living room with everyone else, I sat on the couch and Mizuki sat next to me seeing that there were no more seats on the floor. It was almost midnight and nobody left, I was ok with it. I looked at Mizuki and she saw me and turned towards the TV only to turn around once she saw what was playing.

Gaara brought 'Chucky' one horror movie that I hate the most. Mizuki cringed every time she heard a scream or whimper I was worried about her, she wasn't supposed to breath that hard even if she was watching the movie, Gaara noticed her erratic breathing and ran to get her bag saying that she was having an asthma attack.

I panicked, actually, everyone was, Hinata was trying to keep her awake, Lee was looking on thinking about what he could do, Naruko and Naruto were with Gaara and I was there, with her sitting on my lap, trying to keep her awake along with Hinata. Gaara ran back out of breath and gave Mizuki the inhaler; she took it and pumped the air that saved her from passing out into her system.

Once she was done, she tried to sit up but I pressed her head back down on my lap. She understood what I was trying to do and obeyed. After that incident was over, someone kept turning around to see if she was ok, when Gaara turned his eyes widened. I thought that she was having another attack but she was asleep. I wasn't so sure about what was up with that but Gaara seemed happy about it.

…..NORMAL POV….

Gaara sighed and said, "She has insomnia, and she doesn't sleep unless someone she trusts is close to her." Then Gaara looked at Kiba with a small smile as if he was trying to say, 'You should make a move on her.' Kiba looked at Gaara, then he looked down. Once he realized what Gaara meant he felt heat rise to his cheeks and he said, "I don't like her that way!" after he said that Mizuki started stirring on his lap, Kiba noticed and quieted down.

Once the movie was over, Kiba woke Mizuki up and he had to carry her home because she was too tired to walk. Once everybody left, he put on his jacket and Mizuki put hers on and grabbed her bags. Once Kiba was out the door he noticed Mizuki perk up and her head rested on top of his.

After that, the wind blew her hair around and Kiba looked content with her staying on him like that. He realized that she had fallen asleep again and he had to hurry and get her home so she wouldn't catch a cold. Kiba continued walking until an unknown voice stopped them, "Put the girl down." Said the unknown voice, "No. I'm not putting her down, I took on the responsibility of taking her back to her home safe from harm, I won't let someone like you harm her." Kiba stated glaring at the man hidden by the darkness, "Fine, but when I cone for you, don't expect anything less than torture." With that, the figure disappeared into the shadows. After that, Kiba broke into a run to Mizuki's house, once he was at the door step he knocked with his foot, once Mizuki's uncle walked to the door he noticed Kiba's pale face and told him to get inside the house. Kiba obeyed and walked inside, he set Mizuki on the couch and sat a table in the kitchen, trying to collect his breath.

Mizuki's uncle noticed his erratic breathing and asked, "Would you like to stay here tonight? You seem afraid to walk back outside." Kiba pondered on the question and when he came to a conclusion he said, "Yes, thank you. Can I call my mom to tell her I won't be home?" Kiba asked, Mizuki's uncle said yes and he walked into a different room.

Kiba ended up falling asleep with Mizuki because she walked in the living room and crawled onto the couch with him, "What are you doing?" Kiba asked as he looked at Mizuki who was cuddled in his chest, "I had a nightmare, I don't like my room. It's scary!" Mizuki said like she was a five year old who saw a ghost. Kiba noticed something warm and wet stain his shirt, Mizuki was crying. Kiba stroked her head to calm her down, "It's gonna be alright. OK Mizu?" Kiba asked her, "Ok, Kiba." After she said that, Mizuki faded off into that unconsciousness called sleep.

…The next day….

Mizuki woke up when she notices something snoring, once she looked up she saw Kiba with his hand around her waist and her hands resting on his chest. She looked at the clock, _'It's 5:45; I think uncle is cooking breakfast. I should wake Kiba up.'_ Mizuki thought as she tried to wake Kiba, once she managed to wake him up, he looked at her then he noticed the time. Mizuki got up first, all she was wearing was a large T-Shirt that stopped at her thigh, and the sleeves came to her elbows. Since it was a big shirt on her, it showed some of her cleavage. Kiba almost had a nosebleed jus looking at her, he felt a draft and he looked down. He was in the same jeans he wore last night and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked on the floor and noticed a bag; it had his name on it so he opened it.

His mom sent him his school uniform so he could take a shower and be all ready for school. He looked as Mizuki walked upstairs to get ready. He slowly followed her upstairs into what he thought was her room, it blue and white swirls like on her IPod. Once Mizuki stepped into the bathroom, he heard the door lock. He heard the shower running until Mizuki walked out of the bathroom in her school uniform but her hair was frizzy, she didn't notice the two arms that snuck up from behind her and wrapped around her waist. She noticed this and looked up, she grinned while doing so. Once Kiba was dethatched from her and was out the shower, the two teens had eaten their breakfast, and Kiba took Mizuki's hand and walked her out the door.

On their way to school, Mizuki started singing Zoetrope by Nagi Yanagi and Kiba couldn't help but look at her as her voice took him to an unknown world called a boner. She looked at him and smiled while she was singing, "Do you sing this song every morning?" Kiba asked, "Yes, my sister used it as a lullaby for me." Mizuki responded with a forced smile.

Once the two were in school, they noticed yet another new student picking a fight, "Come on asshat! Or are you to scared?" Said the girl, she had red hair and black eyes, "Ugh, I don't have the time for you bitch," Karin sneered, "I have much more time to waste with someone else." She said as she walked away. The girl turned around only to be greeted by a smiling Mizuki, "Mizu!" The girl said, "Saki!" Mizuki said running up to hug the girl. Mizuki introduced Saki to Kiba and they went about their day. Only to realize that lunch would be a total disaster…

* * *

**A/N: OK, about the whole, 'Need 5 reviews to be updated' shit, forget that, I'm updating when I feel like it! I just want people to read this story, that's all. Where I am it's 1:45 in the morning and I am tired as fuck...you all are lucky that I'm posting this.**

**Special Thanks- RescuePatrol98: I'm glad you like the story! I will tell you one thing, there will be turns and twists. Thanks for your review!**

**mangekyo uchiha: Thanks for reading! I'm really glad you like the story, I hope you like the rest of it!**

**diazades: Thanks for your review even though it's on chapter 1...anyways, thanks! I hope you like the rest of the chapters!**

**someone from sch (Guest): I'm not sure if you meant 'Good Wow' or 'Bad Wow' but thanks (if it's a good wow) and if it's not a good wow, thanks for the review!**

**That's all for now my good readers! JA NE!**


	4. Food Fight & Boy's Locker Rooms

**This entire chapter is in Mizuki POV**

When Kiba, Saki and I walked into the cafeteria, we saw a slice of pizza landed next to Kiba, on the door that we just came in from. I turned to Saki and then to Kiba, "Run and cover!" Saki shouted, and as if on queue, we all ran to hide under a table. We saw Gaara, Shikamaru, a boy with glasses that didn't show his eyes, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Naruko and Naruto, "What the fuck is going on?" I asked Naruto, as usual, he was eating a bowl of Miso Ramen. He shrugged as if he knew nothing about the food fight, "Karin threw a slice of pizza at Ino and Naruto declared a food fight." Gaara stated.

I sighed and got up from under the table, Saki and Kiba followed me. We walked up to Karin and Saki punched her in the face. One of her lackeys decided to pour milk down my shirt so I had to judo flip the bitch. Kiba just stood there, wide eyed and mouth agape. Once everyone saw what happened, they sat down and waited for the principle. Tsunade walked in and shouted, "What in Kami's name is going on in here? I got word that there was a food fight!" She shouted. Hinata, Ino, TenTen and I explained what had happened. Once we were done, I got a new shirt, Ino washed her face and we had to stay behind to clean the cafeteria, "Ugh, why is it always us Mizu?" Saki asked me while scrubbing the wall to get Mac'N'Cheese off of it, "Hey, Saki don't complain. You know that we did shit like this al the time in the orphanage. I just wish Akiko and Imiki were here…" I said, trailing off at the last part. Saki nodded and continued scrubbing.

Once we were done, we had to go to PE. We walked in to see all the other girls who got done cleaning their sections before us auguring with Tsunade. Me, Saki, Kiba, the glasses boy who's name is Shino, Shikamaru and Naruko walked up and tried to figure out what had happened, "Since there is a leak in the girls locker room, you will have to change in the boy's locker room! End of discussion." Tsunade said. I looked at Saki and shrugged, we grabbed out clothes and walked to the boy's locker room.

…..In the Boy's Locker Room…

Saki and I were the first two in there, and then came Kiba. I had my shirt off and the bandages I usually wore were at home. He saw the scars that were on my stomach, "Mizuki, what happened to your stomach?" He asked pointing to my multiple scars. I was scared that if I told him I wouldn't have any friends, and that's something else that I do not need to go through. I pulled on my jacket and sped out of the locker room without answering his question, Saki was behind me trying to catch up. Once I was in the gym, Tsunade announced that we have a free day. But there was one condition, "Class! Listen up! We have a Free Day under the condition that Mizuki shows what she learned in gymnastics!" She shouted so everyone could hear her. I had no choice, everyone looked at me with puppy eyes, and I cannot resist the puppy eyes.

I walked to the front of the gym and waited for Tsunade to tell me what I was supposed to do "Mizuki, do 3 back handsprings and land in a split and your done!" She said clapping. When she nodded, telling me to start, I blew some hair out of my face and jumped. I used my hands to boost me up and then up again, once I counted three I flipped midair and landed in a right split. I stared waiting for Tsunade's reaction but when she looked at me like I was something else, I smirked. I got up and walked over to Saki, "Wow Mizu, you haven't lost your touch." Saki commented as I sat down on the bleachers next to her, "Yeah, whatever." I responded. Tsunade said that we were allowed in the back room, I looked up through my bangs and stared at her. After she said that, Gaara calmly walked up to me and said, "Piano." And as he walked off to the backroom I followed him, once I caught up we were there, standing in front of a black piano. I sat down on the stool and played a few keys. My eyes instantly began to water; I didn't want to cry because I could tell that the entire class was watching me with Kiba and Gaara in the front row.

I calmed myself and started playing 'Powerless' by Linkin Park, playing that song brought back the memories of that day, December 17. The day my parents were killed.

…..Flashback…

_I was walking down the hallway with Tatsuki and Papa, Mama wasn't home and Papa had to take off work because he saw his imaginary friends again. But I was really happy! It was my 7th birthday and nothing could go wrong! We were about to walk through the door when Mama came back, "I'm home!" She shouted, I ran up and hugged her, "Mama! Can we go to the park now?" I ask her, my eyes glowing with excitement. She nodded and told me to go put my shoes on, I ran upstairs and into my room. I had to dig through my closet to find my shoes. When I put them on, I heard a scream. I ran downstairs and stood wide-eyed at what was happening. There was a man with a black mask and he had a gun. He shot Papa and he was lying on the couch with a pool of blood underneath him. The man saw me and tried to shoot me, but Tatsuki ran up and protected me, she was supposed to get married the next day. Once she was shot, she fell down and she didn't get up. I knew I had to run but I didn't know where. I was scared, I was afraid, I was angry. I was angry that my Mama had to see that. But she was shot too. The man had his gun at her head and he shot her there. I fell down and started begging for my life, "Please! Please don't kill me! I won't say anything to anyone! Please don't kill me! Please!" I shouted, I didn't want to die I was scared. The man looked at me and grabbed a knife, he walked to me and he dug the knife into my tummy. I tried to scream but he had his hand on my mouth. He kept cutting and cutting until I had a mark that resembled a lightning bolt on my tummy. He got up and ran out when he heard the police sirens. I couldn't see anything because all I saw was white. It was a big light that was warm; I saw my Mama, Papa and Tatsuki. It looked like they were waiting for me. I tried going to them but I couldn't. Under me I saw my body, with a puddle of blood, I saw police people trying to get me to an ambulance without hurting me. I noticed that my family was getting farther and farther away. I didn't want them to leave; I wanted to stay in that place. Once I woke up, I was in the back of the ambulance car; I saw cords going from me to big robots. I was scared, I was about to cry when one of the men noticed and he smiled at me, he had blond hair and blue eyes. He told me that everything was going to be fine. I nodded and everything went black, the last thing I heard was, "She lost conciseness!" from the blond man._

…_End Flashback…._

I was done with the song; I had just played the last chord. I didn't want to but I started crying, I couldn't help it! I hated the fact that my family was dead because of me! Gaara saw me crying and walked up and pulled me into an embrace, Saki was right there, rubbing my back like she did when we were at the orphanage as little kids. I cried my eyes out onto his shoulder, telling him everything that happened, "H-he killed t-them! I-I was s-s-scared, I thought I was g-gonna die…" I said as my sobs turned into sniffles and I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. I could tell he picked me up bridal style as he walked out and set me on the bleachers.

I woke up to Saki telling me that we had to get dressed; I nodded and followed her to a locker room full of people. My ears had to adjust to all the noise so I stood in the doorway, zoned out until Saki grabbed me and dragged me inside. I avoided the stares of multiple people, as I got dressed. Kiba was one of the first people to speak to me, "Hey, are you okay? Earlier you ran out and then you broke down after you played that song." He said, "If I did anything wrong I'm sorry, I really am…" He said as he looked down at his feet. I looked up at him and smiled for the first time that class, Kiba noticed and he smiled also. Once the class was over, I walked out of the gym with puffy eyes.

The rest of the day went on as usual. Teaching, homework dispensing and fighting. Once the final bell rang, I lingered around in class for a bit longer. The only reason is that Kiba said he had something to tell me, I saw him walk into my class and I jumped and walked over to him, "Hey," he said with a smirk, "Hi!" I said with a full-blown grin, "Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my place to study tonight?" He asked with pleading eyes, "Ok, I'll be there around 7. That ok?" I ask him, he nods a yes and we walk out of the school, I had to walk home that day so I said my Goodbye's and left. On my walk home, I saw Kiba and Akamaru. I ran up to him and he wanted to walk me home. I told him that I didn't live too far so I would be okay, he nodded and walked off. I ran home and burst through the door, "I'm home!" I shout, "Ok, I have to leave soon! You can invite friends over if you want!" Uncle shouted from his home office. I ran upstairs into my room and called Gaara. When he picked up I was so, happy. We talked about Kiba for a while, "So, Kiba can't have the study session at his place tonight?" "No, his mom said no, could it be at your place?" "Sure, Uncle has to go somewhere so I have the entire house to myself!" "Great! I'll tell everyone. We should be there by 7." "OK! See you then Gaara!" "Alright short stack, bye" "humph, bye eyeliner", I was mad at him calling me my old nickname, I was shorter than everybody I knew but he wore eyeliner! Ok, so it wasn't eyeliner…he has insomnia so he has dark circles…but still. I started getting ready at 5 and by 6 I was done with my hair, which was put into two pigtails and I had bangs framing my face, and I had my outfit ready. I wore a blue and black tee with some black skinny jeans, I had on my favorite black headband that had little paw prints on it and I wore a wristband that said 'Live Your Life' in big, white letters. I ordered pizza around 6:15 and by 6:30 the pizza came, and everyone started showing up by 6:45.

People flooded my house like it was raining fire outside! Kiba and Akamaru walked in first, Ino and Shikamaru walked in second, Hinata and Naruto walked in third, Sasuke and Naruko walked in fourth, Shino and Lee walked in fifth, TenTen and Neji walked in sixth and Gaara was the last one to show up, but he brought Temari and Kankuro. When Kiba walked in, he complemented my outfit, "You look cute." And he said it with a smirk, the only thing I could do was mutter a thanks and blush.

We all sat down in a circle in the middle of the room and I asked, "This was supposed to be a party, wasn't it?" With a smirk, "Yeah." Kiba sighed, "My sister had to take care of our dogs so they filled every corner of my house." He finished. Once Kiba was done with his few choice words, my dog ran from downstairs and greeted everyone with a slobbery tongue. I sighed and grabbed her collar, "Akio, bad girl." I tell her as she wags her tail and pounces on me, I nearly suffocated! That dog is almost as big as Akamaru! Once she was sitting down next to Akamaru, Ino picked out some movies to watch, "Hey, Mizuki. What's this one? It doesn't have a title." Ino asked as she looked at the DVD, "Oh, you can play that one. Just not the other ones…" I say as she pops the DVD in. What showed up on the TV would have me blushing for the rest of the night…

* * *

**A/N) Thanks for reading! I was really trying to get this chapter out yesterday, but WiFi was being a buttnugget...The next chapter will be in Gaara's POV and it should be pretty dog-on funny! Until next time! Ja-Ne!**


	5. (Filler Chapter) Cookie War

**Entire Chapter In Gaara's POV**

I saw when Ino put the DVD in the player, when it showed me and Mizuki fighting over a cookie, I sat there looking like the life was sucked out of me. Everyone turned to me and asked for an explanation on what happened, "Well, I wanted a cookie and there was only one left and Gaara wanted a cookie too, so we got in a fight over who was gonna get the cookie." Mizuki said after giving a sheepish grin, I silently thanked her and turned around to hide my eyes, I didn't work though…but I started thinking about everything that happened that day, when I told Kiba and Sasuke that I've known Mizuki since we were 6, it was a lie. We've actually known each other since we were 3…or younger…

…..Flashback: Cookie War…

_I looked at Uncle Yashamaru with the biggest eyes I could manage, "Uncle! Please! Mizuki __**always**__ gets the last cookie! I never got the last one!" even when I cried, begged, tugged at his jacket he never __**ever**__ gave me the last cookie. Mizuki was sitting there, in her chair, with a smug look on her 4 year-old face. I felt a growl grow in the pit of my stomach, "Uncle, I'm hungry." I said he looked at me, then the cookie jar, then back at me and said, "Halfsies? You two will have to split it." He said pointing to the cookie jar. I look at him and I make a mad dash for the cookie jar, __**'Must get the cookie! I have to get the cookie! No matter what happens I HAVE to get the cookie!'**__ I think as I run past Temari, she was trying to cook, and Kankuro who was recording the entire fight. Mizuki shot up and ran for the cookie jar, it was a big kitchen so we ran like our lives depended on it. She made it to the jar before me; only by tripping me with a puppy Akio and that dog is fierce. Once she got to the counter opened, she jumped on it and did her victory dance, she nearly fell off the counter! I stood there; looking at she put the cookie down before getting her balance. I saw it as a chance and leapt for the cookie, I had it in my hand when she grabbed it trying to take it back into her hands. I had half the cookie in my mouth by the time she jumped down from the counter. Then she did the unthinkable, she bit the other half of the cookie! We were fighting with our heads doing most of the fighting. Mizuki slowly crept her head up to my part of the cookie; our faces were pretty close at that point. Then, I broke the connection by biting down on my part and taking half of her part. She looked at me and ran up to my uncle crying, "Gaa-Nii-San took the cookie!" and other stuff…once she was done with her ranting, she walked up and slapped me! She slapped me like I was in the wrong! I pushed her and she fell. Once she was up she ran behind me and jumped on my back making me bump into Temari! She fell along with the waffle batter. The batter sprayed all over us, and Mizuki still had fight left in her waffle batter covered mini body. I stood in place waiting for her to attack and she did! She threw an egg on my head! She picked up about three and slapped them on my head! After that Uncle Yashamaru went to go run the bathwater for us. I took the hint and ran to the bathroom; of course she had followed me. I ran to the bathroom taking off my clothes until I was in my boxers and I burst through the door. I took off my boxers and got in the tub waiting for Mizuki. She got in there and she was mad, and by mad I mean she was __**pissed the hell off**__ she got undressed and hopped in the tub behind me like she usually does. She clung to me like a sloth; she had her arms going around my neck and her legs around my waist. We sat in silence until Uncle got the soap. Once he got the soap, the both of us nearly ran out of the tub. He didn't let us though…Once we were bathed and the kitchen was cleaned, Mizuki's older sister, Tatsuki, came and picked her up. Kankuro tried to hit on a thirteen-year-old for the billionth time that week and she rejected him, as always. Mizuki waved a simple bye and left, I went to bed and didn't sleep so I went to the rooftops so I could see Mizuki. That was one of the best days of my life!_

_…..Cookie War END…._

Much to my dismay, everyone looked at me and Mizuki with the same expression, shock, then Ino made a life changing (as she called it) decision. We had to play Truth or Dare, again…

We got into a circle and Ino said, "This game will be done in pairs, not everyone got to go last time. So Naruto and Naruko, You guys are up first! Truth or dare? Both of you have to answer." Ino said, "Dare" said the Uzumaki twins, I knew that Ino had a hell of a lot in store for them, "I dare you two to have a ramen eating contest! Whoever eats 5 bowls first wins!" Ino stated, with glowing eyes. Mizuki got up and walked in the kitchen to fix the ramen, she said about 20 minutes later that it was ready. Everyone crowded in the kitchen to watch the spectacle. I put my money on Naruto. I just hope that I can get my 50 bucks back soon…

* * *

**A/N) The next chapter will be big, very big...Tell me who you think should win the contest because I don't know yet...I could use some help! So, that means to REVIEW! Before I send my pet zombie after you! JA NE!**

**:3**


	6. Ramen Contest & Pork Slices

On the wooden table were ten bowls of Miso Ramen, 5 for Naruko and 5 for Naruto. Mizuki stood at the table watching as if the apocalypse was coming! Akamaru and Kiba stood far enough to where ramen wouldn't spill on him while the Uzumaki twins were eating; Gaara waited and silently prayed that he would keep his fifty dollars and everybody else was waiting for the hell that they would have to help Mizuki clean up.

"Ready. Set," Mizuki said.

"_Da da dadadadada Circus, da da dadadadada Afro! Afro Circus Afro Circus Polka dot Polka dot Polka dot AFRO!" Was what played on Saki's phone._

"Oops? I'll be right back!" Saki said as she ran away from the crowd and into the hallway, "Yes. Ok. I will, all right. Bye!" was all that was said between Saki and the person on the other end of the phone.

As Saki made her way back into the kitchen, someone had knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Mizuki shouted as she ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. As Mizuki opened the door she screamed, "Oh my gosh! When did you guys move?!" Mizuki asked the two girls standing in the doorway.

"W-well, we moved a-about a week ago…" Said one girl who had midnight blue hair and cobalt eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt that said, 'Shinigami 7' in white letters. The girl was also wearing some black Converse and she had faded black skinny jeans on, her hair was put into a high ponytail with bangs framing her face.

"Yeah! We got bored back in Kiri so we moved to Konoha!" Said the other girl who had red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with graffiti on it and she had some blue jean shorts. Her hair was put into twin ponytails on the sides of her head, she also had bangs framing her face.

"Well, what the heck are you two waiting for? Come on in! I wanna introduce you two to some friends of mines!" Mizuki said, dragging the two girls into the kitchen.

"Hey! Listen up!" Mizuki shouted to get everybody's attention, "This is Akiko and Imiki." She says in an angelic voice.

"H-hello." Imiki said.

"Whazzup?" Akiko asked.

Once everybody exchanged names and greetings, the ramen contest could finally start!  
"Ready, set…GO!" Mizuki shouted.

And then they were off, Naruko and Naruto picked up their bowls at breakneck speed and scarfed them down all while making noises that only animals should make. Naruto made it to his second bowl in a matter of minutes. Naruko was still on her first bowl.

"Naruto! Eat you sorry ass motherfucker! I am NOT gonna lose my fifty bucks over this shit!" Gaara shouted, surprising everyone. For a second, Naruto and Naruko stopped eating to look at the redhead that was slowly beginning to shy away into the corner.

Soon, once Gaara was regretting that he opened his mouth, Naruko took the opportunity to grab her next ramen bowl. Naruto who was still gawking realized that he was getting left behind and immediately scarfed down the rest of his second bowl. Naruko caught up soon and started on her third bowl while Naruto on the other hand, ended his third.

As Naruto made it to his fifth bowl in a matter of seconds, Naruko was just getting her fourth bowl emptied.

"Last bowl dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"C'mon Naruto! We CANNOT lose to girls!" Kiba shouted.

"I've said enough for the night…" Gaara stated.

Once Naruto was about to finish his fifth bowl, Naruko then shouted, "Done!"

A moment of silence was held for Naruto's pride until Sasuke made an announcement.

"She's lying! Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke shouted in Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded and finished slurp down his bowl, placing it down with a 'clack' and shouted, "I'm done mothafuckas! Done! D-O-N-E!" He shouted.

Naruko sighed and placed her bowl down with a small 'click'.

Kiba shouted, Sasuke gave Naruto a noogie, Gaara kept his money and everything ended up well.

Imiki and Akiko stood in the doorway until they were dragged away from the crime scene called the kitchen.

"So, whose next?" Ino asked, eyes glistening in excitement.

"I don't know, we talked about it earlier so lemme check." Mizuki said as she pulled out her phone.

"It looks like Neji and Lee will have a 'Stare-Off-Of-Youth" Mizuki said giggling.

"Oh joy." Neji deadpanned.

"Yosh! Neji, let us partake in this youthful occasion!" Lee said with miniature stars in his eyes.

"Dear Kami, this is gonna be hell…" Mizuki, Kiba, Naruto, Naruko and Gaara all say at the same time.

* * *

**A/N) OK, I know I've been taking forever to update, but I have HORRIBLE time management, I hold off what I'm supposed to do until te last second and I have school. This chapter is shorter than others because I couldn't think of what to put. I know it isn't detailed but I will try harder next time! And I might put my OC descriptions in my profile. I don't know but I might. I planned out the next few chapters so those won't be a problem. Also tomorrows FRIDAY! So I might update around two or three in the morning...Also, for the disclaimers that I keep forgetting...**

**I own NOTHING! In my previous chapters I used songs from; Madagascar 3, Justin Beiber and Breaking Benjamin. I also mentioned a Thousand Foot Krutch and Linkin Park song in some chapters but I own nothing! I only own Mizuki, Saki, Miuki's Uncle(who has yet to be named) Ikami, and Akiko.**

**That's all! I don't know if I should make the chapters for this story longer or shorter so I might experiment with that. Tell me who should win the stare-off, and that means REVIEW or I send my pet Robo-Zombie-Chicken after you! JA NE!**

**:3 **

**Wait, one more thing, I know that this chapter has nothing to do with pork slices but I HAD to add that in there. OK, now I'm really about to take my leave and end this UBER long Author's Note.**

**JA NE ONCE MORE!**

**;3**


End file.
